Hope for the Future
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: After the war Sasuke and Sakura settle down and the Uchiha realizes Sakura deserves more…SasuSaku drabble set after 631


**Hope for the Future**

**Summary**** – After the war Sasuke and Sakura settle down and the Uchiha realizes Sakura deserves more…SasuSaku drabble set after 631.**

**This is a request from someone on DeviantArt by **_arch-nsha _**titled "ss_hope". She wanted someone to write a story based off Sasuke coming back and he and Sakura get started on reviving the Uchiha clan and I told her I would write and here it is.**

**NOTE: The picture doesn't have wedding rings.**

**Hopefully everything doesn't seem too rushed…as this plot was kind of tricky after everything Sasuke had done to Sakura and a simple apology isn't enough.**

oOo

Sasuke was holding his three month old son with his pink haired wife to his right. It was a little hard to believe that the Fourth Shinobi World War ended a little more than a year ago and that so much had happened in that short time period. Susumu was cooing on his lap as his mother made funny expressions for him. His small fists uncurled before grasping the woman's finger and bringing it to his mouth for a taste. The newest Uchiha was an exact replica of his father with dark locks and obsidian eyes but only time will reveal his personality.

Sakura drew her child from her husband smiling and speaking to him lovingly. She brought her face closer to his and rubbed their noses together earning more giggles from the infant. He thought it was the funniest thing in the world.

"You think that's funny?" she asked him playfully, pulling away quickly then bringing her face back to rub noses again. More laughter ensued.

The Uchiha patriarch watched them both. He felt his heart swell with pride after witnessing Sakura with their son. She was a great mother. Watching their mother-son moments he knew he had chosen the best woman to bear and raise his children. Since Susumu had been born, Sasuke could see his mother in the medic-nin he married.

He felt himself frown. Sakura had proven herself to be very capable. Her kunoichi skills unmatched save for a select few…very, very few. When he arrived on the battlefield as an ally of Konoha, he didn't think she would be of much use outside of medicine. How wrong she proved him…

_Team Seven was together again. After three, nearly four years apart they had been reborn._

_Sakura held true to her words of showing her real power. Sasuke had heard Sakura could destroy the ground with her fist, or her foot if she wished, but she caused massive earthquakes. The earth split in two, causing hillsides and half a mountain to cave in on itself. He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't witnessed it. Her taijutsu and ninjutsu have increased drastically since they were Genin, but even with her improved skills there would always be flaws and some weakness that couldn't be overcome with tiring amounts of training. That's what teammates were for. To cover another teammates' weakness as they covered theirs, overlapping to fill the void that could be pierced if left open to the enemy._

_The Uchiha would have been lying if he said he felt nothing upon seeing her strength, but his seemingly uncaring countenance remained._

_They worked together, memories of their past missions flashing through their heads. Together they never failed a mission and together they would defeat Madara for the world and for the Leaf – each for different reasons._

_The deceased Hokage assisted them once the Juubi was eliminated._

_Once Madara was weakened enough Sasuke and Naruto prepared their signature Rasengan and Chidori and much to their surprise Sakura had one of her own techniques and with one final blow the deceased Uchiha was defeated._

_Everything turned quiet. Hashirama stood at his old friends' side, staring down into dulling Sharingan eyes. "So…it seems this is the end again." The light left his eyes before the First Hokage could reply._

_Shinobi began to shout and cry in celebration. The war was over. Relief filled their dampened spirits with Madara's fall. Some broke into tears with thoughts of loved ones who sacrificed their lives during the war._

_Sakura sighed, kneeling down to Naruto's side healing him of his minor injuries. He managed a small smile before he turned to his dark haired brother. "So you're coming back right?" he asked over the cheers of the crowd before his blue eyes brimmed brightly with newly lit determination. "Don't expect me to give up my dream of becoming Hokage just because you decided you want a shot at it too!" he held out his fist to him. "I will become Hokage!"_

_Dark eyes bore into his bright ones before they shifted to his fist and returned. Sasuke brought his hand up and bumped knuckles with his, a smirk breaking through his emotionless expression. "Hn, you will always be a dobe, dead last."_

_That was a challenge._

_The blonde grinned goofily, turning to Sakura. "Sasuke's coming home Sakura! Isn't that—" he stopped upon seeing her looking around, worried. "What's wrong?" genuine concern laced his tone._

_Her green gaze shifted to him then Sasuke before she went back to scanning the crowd. "I haven't seen Kakashi since Obito took him away."_

_Cerulean widened when he remembered before they softened on her. "Don't worry," his words made her turn her gaze to him, "Kakashi will be fine. He's a tough old man." He found his father walking up toward him with a shy Hyuuga trailing behind. "Hey dad, Hinata."_

"_N-Naruto!" she said nervously as another pair of blue eyes landed on her. "Ar-are you alright?"_

_Said teen smiled. He introduced his father and the crimson Hyuuga and conversation ensued from there as Sakura lifted herself from her teammate and moved over to her dark haired one._

_The medic felt uneasy under his daunting stare. "I'm going to heal you," she murmured, informing him what she was about to do. Sakura was trying to ease the stifling tension she felt around him – considering their last encounter wasn't a friendly one. Although she fought alongside him in battle she still felt that calloused hand of his clasping around her throat and the deadly vibes of his dark chakra ready to spread through her heart._

_She wasn't sure what their relationship would be now after that incident. Sasuke isn't the kind of man who apologizes, but if the words ever fell from his lips she would find herself willing to forgive him but still remain cautious of him. After all, those memories haunted her. Never had she perceived he would try to kill her, no matter what state he was in. She always believed her life was of some importance to him than wanting her dead. Hadn't his rescuing her in their Genin days proved that? Or did he always find her annoying enough to want to end her life himself and just been unsuccessful? She shook her head to clear her thoughts, her eyes focusing on her glowing hands resting on Sasuke's chest._

_He watched his wounds disappear beneath her hands. The throbbing pain dulled until there was none. This was the first time he had been treated by Sakura and he was able to see the full extent of her healing abilities first hand. She had a gift healing but he wouldn't let those thoughts be known to the world. Throughout the day he learned more about Sakura and her skills, she further impressed him. Those were what led him to think of her as the candidate to the mother of his children. He wanted the best for them and out of all of the women he encountered on his travels, she stood out the most._

_The first three Hokage stood behind Sasuke as Sakura pulled her hands away. "You're a healer?" Hashirama asked the female, his Edo Tensei eyes staring at her._

_Sakura nodded, Sasuke and the other Hokage's eyes watching her. "Tsunade-shishou taught me."_

"_Where is she?" he inquired, concern in his tone._

"_I haven't seen her since she and the other Kage were fighting Madara before he appeared here." She stood to her feet she looked in Naruto's direction as Karin and two other men she didn't recognize reached Sasuke's side. Orochimaru approached slowly and she felt herself shrink back a little. Her discomfort with the Sannin was noted by those closest to her. Sakura steeled herself; she had more important issues to deal with – like assisting the strongest of all shinobi. "Naruto, I'm going to find the Kage!"_

_His wide blue eyes turned away from his father and Hinata. He nodded, rising up, "I'm going with you."_

_Sakura was about to take the first step when a puff of smoke appeared before her revealing small white slug with three long blue stripes across its back._

"_Sakura!"_

"_Lady Katsuyu! Where's Lady Tsunade and the other Kage?" The pinkette reached down to the summon, placing her on her shoulder._

"_Milady is severely injured, the other Kage are no longer in danger."_

"_You can use my chakra if you don't have enough to use on shishou. I'm on my way." Sakura felt the slug tap into her reserves. "Report." The medic soared through the trees in haste to reach her sensei. She was so engrossed in the details Katsuyu was relaying to her she didn't notice the group that followed her to the Kages' location._

_When Sakura was told Tsunade was bisected she felt herself become ill, but she had seen many things in her few years of being a medic. However knowing it was her shishou in the position made her feel worse but she was determined to save her with the techniques she herself taught her._

_After several long minutes Sakura and Naruto recognized the area they were in hours ago in complete ruins. "We're close," Katsuyu said. _

_Moments later the bodies of the other Kage came into view, gathered around something but giving it space. "Gaara! A!" the blonde teen called upon seeing these two figures. Four heads turned, noticing the first four Hokage's presence._

_The Tsuchikage and Raikage moved enough for Sakura to enter the circle they created around Tsunade's fallen body, her form barely conscious and Katsuyu hard at work. Her caramel eyes focused on her apprentice. "S-Sak-Sakura…"_

"_Shh, I'm here shishou!" the young woman began assessing what needed to be done first. Tsunade's weary comrades watched Sakura pump chakra into the blonde woman, working on putting her body back together. Silence filled the still air as she labored hard to save the Fifth Hokage. Hashirama watched from a distance, his granddaughter oblivious to his presence. His brother's cold countenance revealed he was disturbed by the sight of his grandniece._

_The Mizukage asked Naruto, "Madara was too strong…where is he?"_

_At this he grinned, "Don't worry! He's gone! The war's over, although Kakashi is still unaccounted for at the moment. Obito took him somewhere. Once they," he pointed to the Leaf's Hokage and Sasuke and his team and Orochimaru, "showed up we were able to recover and catch our breaths."_

_A's chakra flared once his eyes landed on the last Uchiha. Unfortunately he was unable to get to his feet and attack him. The other Kage felt a little unnerved with his presence but Naruto made sure to tell them he was on their side and going back to Konoha._

"_You expect me to believe that?!" the Raikage was enraged, eyes ablaze. "He should be executed for everything he's done! Let the Uchiha die out!" Sasuke glared at the man, his anger obvious also._

_Hiruzen stretched his arm in front of the young man and spoke first. "It's time for the world to know of the Uchiha curse." He looked to Sasuke. "Is it alright if I disclose that information?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the thought of his family secrets being exposed for everyone to know._

_He turned his head away, "Hn, whatever," he replied walking off a distance disentangling his arm from Karin's grasp. His glare stopped her protest and told her to leave him alone. Hashirama, Tobirama and Minato watched the last Uchiha. The First and Fourth felt remorseful for the unfortunate events Sasuke had to endure but the dark haired man's words of what a shinobi means rang true._

_Sakura was concentrating on her patient but also able to hear the Third Hokage explain the Curse of Hatred and the details of the Uchiha clans massacre. She felt a pang of sadness creep into her heart when she discovered Itachi wasn't crazy and murdered his clan just because he wanted to. Her jade orbs flickered to the shocked faces of the other Kage and even her teammate's expression._

_The Raikage snorted, his fury somewhat repressed but unconvinced. "That doesn't excuse his actions! He should still have to deal with the consequences!"_

"_And he will," Gaara spoke, pushing himself up. His knees shook unsteadily once he was on his feet. Pale blue eyes scanned his companions, settling on the dark skinned man who loathed the last descendant of an ancient bloodline. "But take into account that everything he's known was ripped from him without his understanding. He grew up believing his brother was a murderer when he was protecting his village from a threat, even if it was his own family. Finding out his life was a lie after killing the wrong person wouldn't be easy. I'm not saying all of his actions are justifiable, but think of his reasons."_

"_You're siding with him?" A accused him._

"_I was a monster…" The Kazekage reminded them and they fell silent. "During the Chunin Exams I hated everyone and I was the Sand's weapon because of the Shukaku. I had taken lives of people mercilessly. It only took a fellow Jinchuriki and kindred spirit," he looked at Naruto, "to change my opinion on people. I was given a second chance. Wouldn't it be fair if he got one as well?" With a slight limp Gaara walked toward the lonely Uchiha._

_Sakura and the others were surprised by his words but he did have a valid point. She pushed those thoughts aside and refocused on healing her sensei unaware of the other conversations around her._

_When Sasuke and Gaara returned to the group they found everyone silently watching the medic-nin. Sweat running from her brow as she exerted herself for nearly an hour and a half, her hair and clothes dampening as well. The men, the Mizukage and Karin could feel the steady drain of her chakra. She pulled her hands in front of her chest and made a few complicated hand seals and replaced them on the Hokage. Her breathing became labored and her troubled teammate was about to voice his concern when she pulled away, the green glow ceasing. She wiped her forehead and turned toward all the anxious faces, "If Lady Tsunade wakes up she's out of danger, there's nothing more I can do until then."_

_She tried to stand but her body gave way with exhaustion. Before she lost all consciousness she found herself in strong arms._

_Sasuke stared down at the comatose woman in his embrace. In that moment many thoughts rushed through his head. He was unaware of the small fact that his jaw unclenched and eyes softened for a second._

_Hashirama moved to his granddaughter and picked her up, taking in how much she's grown from the little girl he knew. The young kunoichi did a good job. He turned to the Uchiha, "Bring her to the medical compound." He shifted to the Kyuubi vessel. "Lead the way."_

Tsunade regained consciousness and was able to speak with her old sensei and grandfather and granduncle before they returned to their resting places. Naruto had a final moment with his father before they separated. Upon his dampened spirits with Minato's departure Hinata was there to comfort him.

Sasuke spent a lot of time with the Five Kages to discuss his return and punishment. They also heard about his decision to become Hokage, most found this ridiculous. Gaara and Tsunade were the only two who didn't burst out laughing or scoff at the preposterous idea. As the missing-nin told the old comrades of his Village he didn't respond to their ridicule about his declaration. He was impassive and let them believe what they wished to. Their opinion meant nothing to him. The Uchiha silently accepted their punishment. Confined to the Hidden Leaf Village for two years but he was able to go on missions. Because he committed crimes against all five nations he could be called to fulfill assignments for any that call for him. However while in his home village he'd be limited C-rank and D-rank missions. The Raikage had commented that he was lucky he wasn't sentenced to execution though the previous deceased Hokage managed to convince this hardheaded shinobi to 'go easy on' the bastard Uchiha.

For a few days the teen on probation had nothing better to do than to observe Sakura. His face was always stoic.

_One day he approached Sakura when she was alone._

_He would be stupid to not notice her caution around him. That was actually why he was here._

"_Sakura."_

_She watched him, "Sasuke…" they hadn't spoken very much after she healed him after their fight with Madara. The pink haired medic felt like it was best to give him some space but now it seemed like it was time for them to talk. He sought her out and that was saying a lot for a man of few words._

_His stunning dark eyes, though Sakura detected something different about them but couldn't place it, bore into her emerald ones. He was sure to stay at a distance, "I'm sorry." His voice held an emotion the woman hasn't heard for a few years. She stares at him with wide orbs before she composes herself. "I know that's not enough."_

"_You're right," she said, "it's not. But you can start by working on the trust that you've broken." Sasuke gave her a barely noticeable nod but nothing else as he continued to gaze at her. Having said all she needed to say, she was the first to leave._

Since then Sasuke had actively pursued Sakura. Although his gestures were subtle they were noticed by everyone and after a few months of his advances on Sakura they were married. She knew what she was signing herself up for. They both had a long discussion about this before she agreed to it.

_She invited him to dinner at her apartment one night and that's when he decided to speak to her. "Would you marry me Sakura?" he asked. Sasuke had come to respect Sakura over the last few months. It was funny how quickly his attitude toward her changed. _'She grew up,' _he realized._

_The woman was preparing his plate when she froze and looked over her shoulder at him. "What?"_

_He crossed his arms as an annoyed expression spread across his face, "You heard me…" he murmured._

"_Why Sasuke? You don't love me. I don't want to marry someone who's not in love with me." She hadn't confessed to him again but her words made something in him stir. _

"_I won't lie and say I do, but I do care for you Sakura."_

_She sat across from him with a plate in front of them both, gazing at him. "Why me?"_

_He chose his words carefully. "You are the only woman I've met who is worthy enough to be an Uchiha." Sasuke stopped there for he thought what he would say next would make her angry._

_The kunoichi watched him slowly eat dinner, her meal going untouched as she replayed everything he said until she recalled his goal of restoring his clan. "You just want to marry me to give you children," she replied. "I don't appreciate you thinking you can use me for your goals. You can find someone else to use." Her voice became a little hard._

_Sasuke knew she would think something along those lines. "No other woman is fit enough to have Uchiha children. They need a strong, capable and loving mother. I won't have a wife who doesn't possess any of these qualities." His head turned away when she stared at him with her wide doe eyes. "You have more virtue than any woman I've met. The Uchiha matriarch is a highly respectable woman; you would be perfect for that position."_

"_What about if you find someone else Sasuke?" she thought out loud. "I would be tossed aside or probably abandoned and you would have a new woman you would rather have children with. Then what would happen to me after? Used and no longer wanted."_

_His eyes betrayed the hurt he felt when she said he would throw her away when he was bored. The chopsticks snapped in his clenched fist, "I would remain faithful to you. Uchiha have morals."_

_She looked at him, still unconvinced. Of course Sakura thought Sasuke could be that type, but after he's been away for several years what did she really know about him? "I think you should wait a few more years to be sure you're not wasting your life with me when there's someone else destined for you."_

"_Sakura," he spoke with such sincerity in his voice she couldn't help but be drawn to him. "The only female who ever scratched the surface of getting to know me is you." He looked to his plate and pointed to the tomatoes she put in his dish. "You know what I like. Karin and other fan girls try to give me chocolate and other sweets. I hate sweets. You see when I want to be left alone or don't want to talk. They just nag my ears off until they feel like they're bleeding. You understand me better than any woman could, they've never tried. They fawn over my looks and want to have my name as their own. All they want is a trophy husband and fame and fortune. You have fame so I wouldn't have to worry about you getting a big head. I can't say I know the situation about your finances, but I'd say you get by pretty well between missions and hospital shifts. I'll give you a few days to think about your answer, but I'd like to be married as soon as possible. Know that I have standards for choosing an Uchiha matriarch and mother to my children. I don't know if I can love you as you do me," he met her eyes, "but I'll try to make you happy in return. And I won't stray from you if you chose to marry me." With those words said Sasuke stood and thanked her for dinner and left her with her unfinished meal._

And here they are.

The near eighteen year old patriarch felt his heart warm watching her smile at Susumu. Her eyes shining with a mothers' tenderness Sasuke recalled at a young age. She reminded him of his mother. Sakura's lips met the baby soft skin of her son's forehead. When she pulled away she stood up and turned to her husband with the beautiful smile she wore every day, holding their firstborn out to him. "I'm going to start dinner." Then she tapped her finger on the infants' nose when she found his wide dark eyes staring up at her in fascination. The contact made him gurgle happily.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at his glee; she just loved seeing children be happy.

Sasuke's attention shifted to the Uchiha symbol embroidered on the back of her blue dress. For a moment he envisioned long black hair and matching eyes and a loving smile. He frowned. They have only been married for a year and Sasuke couldn't help but feel like his relationship with Sakura slightly resembled the one of his parents. Although he was too small to understand everything he could see his mother loved her husband and her two sons' dearly but he was uncertain of his father's affection for his wife. Sakura was patient with Sasuke once she started living him, the first night was their honeymoon. Some days he would return from training in a foul mood and he was grateful for Sakura when she wouldn't—most of the time—pressure him by asking him what was wrong. There were some incidences when they had arguments, of course, but they were quick to fix it and their overall relationship was a mutual friendship.

While the Uchiha woman shuffled about in the kitchen ninja cats arrived for a visit. Susumu loved watching the felines and laughed when they rubbed themselves on him, purring in content. Sakura called them for dinner, the cats gathered with their feline agility where their meal was placed.

oOo

Sakura stood in the doorway of her sons' bedroom. The nursery was blue with the Uchiha fan displayed in every corner. Right now she was watching daddy's back, bouncing Susumu gently to sleep. She smiled seeing him drool slightly in Sasuke's t-shirt.

She couldn't help but follow his movements as he leaned over the white crib and placed the new clan member in his bed. A strong, calloused hand grazed the dozing infants' chubby cheek. Watching him now made the medic realize that Hiruzen was right, Uchiha are great lovers. Sasuke may not love her but he could see the love he held for his son…and would have for his future children.

There was a soft side to him he didn't show often, she saw it on very rare occasions. No one other than her had witnessed his walls crumble or his defenses drop completely for a brief amount of time before they rebuilt themselves slowly. He was also very passionate. Sakura was happy she was able to learn some of his past without her having to pry out of curiosity – not that she wanted to push him to that. She'd seen him at his weakest, nightmares were few and she was the only one who could comfort him… The only one he _would _let comfort him…

In her times of distress he would try to reciprocate her previous actions, though awkwardly but Sakura felt better with his attempts.

When she got pregnant and her mood swings went crazy he let her yell at him, sometimes beat on him (no chakra included) and leave bruises on his body. Afterward she always healed him with tearful apologies falling from her quivering lips. He was at her side when she awoke and sprang from bed to the bathroom and started vomiting every morning holding her hair out of her face. Rousing him from slumber in the middle of the night because of those cursed cravings one gets for chocolate covered pickles with oranges also made the kunoich feel sorry for the taxing labor she was placing on her husband. Then again, he was the reason—or part of it—she was so cranky, sick, and hungry for unusual foods. Now he knows what he's getting himself into.

However, he never once complained about any of it, those gorgeous eyes always softening at her and he obeyed her commands.

Sasuke placed a kiss to his son's forehead and stopped when he found his wife watching him. Her face was neutral until her eyes met his and she smiled beautifully. "Good job daddy." She chuckled lightly and walked down the hall toward the room they shared, missing the pink rising to the males ears before he followed her after leaving the nursery door open a bit.

His wife was removing the covers from her side of the bed before she crawled under the sheets and threw them over her. "Good night Sasuke," she said, trying to get some sleep before a hungry Susumu woke them up.

She always spoke with such a genuine tone. He would be lying if he said he didn't see the love she felt for him, she expressed it in so many ways. However today he had a lot of time to think and he believes he finally feels some of what she feels for him.

His silent footfalls were picked up by her ears and Sakura turned over her shoulder to see her husband standing there staring at her strangely. "Sasuke?" she sat up, her concern obvious. "What's wrong? Tell me please…" she murmured.

"…Sakura…" his voice was hesitant, something she had never heard from him since he called her name the moment he appeared between her and Madara in the war. Onyx and emerald bore into each other as he sat down on her side of the mattress. "Thank you…for our son…" the pinkette caught his word _'our' _son. As in theirs. He tilted his head down for a brief moment before he returned her gaze. "You made me fall for you Sakura…"

She was stunned speechless. Coherent thoughts were far away right now.

His calloused hand on her cheek startled her out of her stupor. "Sakura…" he said and she noticed he was leaning in but giving her enough time to pull away if she wished. Instead she waited for him to meet her, slightly reluctant in his advance. When their lips met they were shy at first before Sasuke became more emboldened. Minutes later they pulled away the man leaning in for another kiss when his wife pushed him away with a small giggle. He growled when she rejected his next onslaught of kisses but waited for her chuckles to die down.

"It makes me happy to hear you say you love me," she watched him move to his side of the bed watching her. Sakura lay on her stomach and tucked her arms under her torso and her face close to his. She smiled, "Not in so many words of course." He felt her breath fan onto his lips. "I love you Sasuke…and thank you for _our_ son." His hand caressed her cheek, two pairs of eyes boring into each others.

"You're welcome Sakura."

With no words left to say, child number two was nine months away.

oOo

**There! I have mixed feelings about this but I do like the outcome. Again this is a request from someone on DeviantArt. Hopefully it's realistic enough to actual events…this was a little tricky to write.**

**Please review!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
